The present invention relates to a hair clamping device and, more particularly, to a hair clamping device providing improved hair clamping effect and providing a better hairstyle quality.
Women with long hair generally use a hair clamping device to hold the hair. There are various types of hair clamping devices. A type of hair clamping device is annular and made of elastic material. In use, the hair of a user extends through a central hole of the hair clamping device and is held by the hair clamping device that returns to its original shape after the hair has passed. However, the hair clamping device is apt to fall from the hair if the amount of hair held by the hair clamping device is insufficient. Furthermore, the diameter of the hair holding device holding the hair is small, such that a portion of the hair behind the hair clamping device gives an impression of tightness, failing to present a fluffy hairstyle.
Another type of hair clamping device is an arcuate member having two buckles respectively on two ends thereof. The hair is received in the hair clamping device in an extended state, and the buckles on the two ends of the hair clamping device are then coupled with each other to form a loop for holding the hair. However, the hair clamping device is apt to fall from the hair if the amount of hair held by the hair clamping device is insufficient. Furthermore, a portion of the hair behind the hair clamping device gives an impression of tightness, failing to present a fluffy hairstyle.
Thus, a need exists for a novel hair clamping device that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.